Scorpion's Tail, Dragon's Wing
by Chaos Rinis
Summary: Something I've been wanting to do for a long time, a Bleach Fanfic. This follows the journies of the Arrancar Rian Sasoriza Scorpio and the Vaizard Ryan Knowles.
1. Scorpion

Prelude "Scorpion"

In a remote part of the Sahara Desert, several Shinigami have their Zanpaktuo drawn, as if expecting an attack. One such Shinigami, a young man who appears to be no older then sixteen, seems to be anxious, and is looking in all directions. Another Shinigami, most likely more experienced then the boy, walks over to him.

"No need to worry, we can handle a few simple Hollows" They say, the boy seems slightly reassured, then, the more experienced Shinigami detected a Reiatsu of a Hollow, but something wasn't right." Scatter!" They shout, the order is instantly executed, just in time to avoid what appears to be a large scorpion." No way, what's that doing here?" They asked themselves, while most Hollows that leave Hueco Mundo traditionally had a white mask with a black or other dark colour of a body, this one was just a big white scorpion, an Adjuchas Class Menos. Before any of the Shinigami could react, the Menos had burrowed under the sand again, and then proceeded to pull one of the Shinigami others began to panic, but the Menos seemed particulary interested in the nervous one. The young and inexperienced Shinigami soon realised this and reacted the best way he could.

"Feed, Fame Del Drago!" He exclaimed, the blade he held in his hand suddenly changed in appearance, as half of it's blade became covered in bone like spines.

* * *

These Shinigami never saw the Menos coming, and certainly didn't expect an attack from below or that it even was a Adjuchas Class Menos. _These fools deserve to die, f they can't expect the unexpected _the Scorpion Menos thought to itself, as it pulled one of them under, after that, one source of Reiatsu seemed to intensify. _One of them is hiding something _It decided, and so turned to it's new target, which reacted by unleashing their Zanpaktuo's Shikai state. The Menos burrowed underneath again, and dug under the unsuspecting Shinigami. He sent his tail up through the sand when he thought he was directly underneath the Shinigami

* * *

The Hollow had burrowed again. _Just my luck, the first Hollow I have to fight is one that can burrow _The Shinigami thought to himself, he just managed to get out of the way of it's tail, which would have made him lose an arm if he had not dodged it. The Hollow itself followed soon after, snapping it's pincers at him, he stopped it's first claw, but was thrown back by the second one."Hado thirty one, Shakkahō!" He calls out, firing a red ball of energy at the Menos, which upon contact makes it stop and shake it's head, halting for a mere moment. The Menos digs under the sand again. _I can't beat this thing, I'm in way over my head_

_If that's the way you think, then let me take control! _Said another voice in his head. The Shinigami had no clue as to who, or what it was, he felt that it was.....untrustworthy. _Did I stutter? I said, let, me, take, control! _It screamed in his head, he felt a sudden surge of pain as spritual energy covered his hands and feet in white bone-like armour, whilst a odd looking mask started forming above his right eye." That's more like it, having a real body to move." It says, now in control, it shift's position from upright, to standing on all fours, carrying Fame Del Drago in it's mouth." Now, where are you?" It asks, it is answered by the Menos tail spiking up right in front of his face, the new entity reacts by taking a hold of the tail with's now armoured right hand, and pulling the Menos right out of the sand, and slamming it onto it's back, he waits for it to recover, before rushing at it and slashing one of it's pincers and it's tail clean off. It stopped and looked at the blood that had been left on it's blade." So much blood, yet I've only just started." He said, before turning back to the Menos, which was in the process of escaping to Hueco Mundo, he tried to attack it again, but it was gone before it could connect." Damm!" He shouted, the other Shinigami were still alive, and watching this.

"W-Who or W-What are you!?" One asked, It turned to them, it's frown changing to a psychotic smile.

"You ask who I am, even though it's a pointless question, as for what I am, I'm your demise!" It said, now standing upright again, it plants Fame Del Drago's blade into the ground." Fame Del Drago!" It shouts, quick lying pulling the blade from the ground, a blade of energy races through the sand toward the Shinigami, killing most, any left alive were soon impaled by the earth spikes that arose in the energy's wake. Amused by it's handiwork, it began to laugh manically, taking joy in the deaths of the Shinigami.


	2. Arrancar

The Scorpion Menos had retreated back to Hueco Mundo to lick it's wounds. It is currently just lying in the pale sands that make up the majority of the level of Hueco Mundo he is on. _I was careless _The Menos thought to itself. It had thought that those Shinigami deserved to die due to their inability to expect the unexpected, did he deserve to die by his own thought? It's appendages that had been torn during it's encounter with that...thing had regenerated by now, and so headed off to the Forest of Menos, where Hollows of his level made their home. As soon as he saw the odd trees which gave the area it's name, he felt a sense of safety, though even here he wasn't. A large white hawk-like Adjuchas Menos saw him, flew over and landed in one of the odd trees branches nearby.

"Rian, been a while since you went to the land of the living, how did your hunt go?" Asked the Hawk.

"Oretrion, have you ever seen a creature that was a Shinigami, but yet had access to the power of we Hollows?" Asked Rian, Oretrion tilted his head slightly." I'll take that as a no." Says Rian bluntly." I saw something along those lines today, and it's power was...unbelievable." He says.

"I already know what your going to say next." Says Oretrion." Your going to say that you wish to get stronger so that you may devour this creature's soul, correct?" Questions Oretrion, warranting a chuckle from the Scorpion Adjuchas." Then follow me, there was an Arrancar nearby offering power to those who seek it." He says, before taking flight, Rian follows him. When they got to their destination, there were several hollows, all of their level. In front of them were an Arrancar and a Human...or at least they looked human, their reiatsu told a much different tale. The one lacking any obvious signs of being an Arrancar had red hair, and even from their distance, his white iris struck a odd sense of anxiety in those he looked at. Next to him was an Arrancar, who for some reason reminded Rian of that Shinigami aside from the uniform he wore as well as a bone like mask that covered the lower left side of his head, and stopped at the base of his neck.

_Surely, a coincidence _Though Rian to himself. The red haired person walked forward slightly.

"A variable mixture of Hollows gathered here, an excellent start to an army, what say you Ricardo?" Asked the red haired man. The Arrancar looked round, then suddenly disappeared and when he reappeared right where he had stood, several of the gathered Hollows were destroyed, leaving Rian, Oretrion and nine others.

"Out of the ones gathered, these eleven are the only ones of adequate power." Says the Arrancar in a cold, calculating tone. The remaining Hollows looked round in shock at the remains of the Hollows that once stood by them.

"Well then, shall you all accept my offer of power?" Asks the red haired man. Rian would admit one thing, if this power could allow that Arrancar to so easily remove several Adujachas Menos, then it may be his chance to dispatch that creature.

* * *

An hour later, he and the other Adujachas Menos were no longer what they were, they were now all Arrancar. Having a human body felt strange, especially since he had been a Hollow so long. Rian's hair was blonde, his iris a hazel colour, but the most noticeable feature of his transformation being his remnants from his former Hollow state. His hollow hole is located on his lower chest, while his mask remains covered the back of his head completely, then extends halfway down his back in an appearance not unlike a human's spine. He was also given the white uniform that the Arrancar from before had been wearing. He and the other new arrancar had been taken to a odd building, it's appearance made him think of Las Noches which he had only heard of and the place they had gone seemed like it, only smaller. He was still adjusting to his new form when the Arrancar appeared.

"So, liking the power?" They asked, in a surprisingly warm tone.

"Yeah, I suppose." Answered Rian." So, what's your name?" Asks Rian casually.

"Name's Ricardo Grande-dragón, Primera Espada." He says." And you?" He asks.

"Rian Sasoriza." He answers." So, why are you here?" He asks.

"Our master wishes to see you, follow me." He says, returning to a serious tone, before turning away, which prompted Rian to ask something.

"Did you have any relatives when you were alive?" He asks, now thinking to himself what a stupid question to ask, knowing that nobody remembers their lives when they die. Knowing this, Ricardo's reaction was...odd, as he paused, went to say something, then stopped before answering.

"Don't be foolish, you know that those who die don't retain their memory." He says, before turning away again. They soon reach the area best called the red haired man's "office." Ricardo stood to the right of the red haired man.

"What is your name?" Asks the Red haired one.

"Rian Sasoriza." Answers Rian.

"My name is Últinimo Rey, but you as all other Arrancar under me will call me, Últi-Sama." He says, Rian nods in acknoldgement." Anyway, now that introductions are out of the way, onto why you were called, give me your hand." He says, Rian is sceptical at first, but then holds out his right hand." Tasuu No Ichigun" He says, placing his hand against Rian's. Rian feels a slight jolt that subsides just as quickly as it appeared, and then follows suite when Últinimo takes his hand back, then instinctively checks his palm, where there is now a number six.

"What is this?" Asks Rian.

"It is the mark of your new rank, welcome to the ranks of the Espada, Sexta Espada, Rian Sasoriza." Says Ricardo.


End file.
